


You are Red, Violent Red

by LilAnnieSunshine



Series: SasuSaku Month 2020 [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Acceptance, Blank Period, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, F/M, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilAnnieSunshine/pseuds/LilAnnieSunshine
Summary: Sakura examines Sasuke's family photo album and notices she doesn't look like anyone in it.Her hair and eyes are too colorful, so is her wardrobe.Sasuke lets her know he wouldn't have her any other way.Written for Day 10 of SasuSaku month "The colors of you and me"
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: SasuSaku Month 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812370
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	You are Red, Violent Red

Before their wedding he has to take her to the place where it happened. He takes her back to his home, the one he abandoned at age thirteen to follow Lord Orochimaru, the one he’s barely spent any time in since he returned to the Leaf Village, preferring to stay at her apartment.

She’s appropriately solemn. Nodding her head as he tells the story of the home and its memories to her. Never speaking unless prompted.

There are few things he wants to salvage from his old home and bring back to what is soon to be their apartment. Some artifacts of clan significance, his family photo, his Team 7 photo he felt bad about leaving, and a photo album.

It takes him a moment to open it, he’s not sure if he’s ready. She puts her hand on his in a show of support. He pats the spot next to him on the couch and she sits down with him.

She looks through the album. She notices two things, one that she’s never seen Sasuke so happy, and two, everyone in the Uchiha clan had dark hair, eyes, and wore dull colors.

Sakura looks down at her own outfit, a bright pinkish-red and white, not appropriate clan wear. Her clothes, she can change those. Then she thinks about her hair. And her eyes.

The Uchiha all have dark hair and eyes black as night.

She never fit in with her pink hair growing up. Some people say the color is ridiculous. Others say it makes her look exotic. But she'd stick out even more when surrounded by the dark hair of the Uchiha.

Then there were her green eyes, not dark and serious at all.

Looking at the pictures, it makes her wonder if the Uchiha would be okay with her marrying Sasuke.

Would Sasuke even consider her as marriage material if they were alive?

She looks over at him. Dark hair. Dark eyes. Big dark cloak hiding a black shirt and gray pants.

“Something bothering you?” He asks. He isn't great at recognizing her emotions, unless she is outright crying, smiling, or laughing.

“When we’re married, should I make an effort to dress more conservatively?”

“Conservatively?” He isn't sure what she means.

She gestures at the family portrait, all in muted colors.

“Just about everything I own is bright and colorful. I mostly just wear red and white -“

“The Uchiha crest is red and white.” He points out. “Why do you think there’s something wrong with the way you dress?”

“Everyone in your clan dresses in dark colors, even you, it’s like an unspoken rule.”

Sasuke considers it. He doesn't remember being _made_ to wear dark clothes, it was just all he ever had. What he does remember, is his father claiming that bright clothes were flashy and showed a lack of humility. But Sakura loves bright clothes, they make her happy, and she is plenty humble.

He looks at her pink hair, he’s lying to himself if he thinks it wouldn’t turn heads at the clan meeting. But he thinks her hair is beautiful.

He thinks her eyes are beautiful. He can't think of a single thing he’d change about her.

“I make the rules now.” Says Sasuke, forcefully. “And I say my wife can wear whatever she wants.”

They marry soon after. Sasuke makes sure just about every piece of clothing Sakura owns has an Uchiha fan on it. The world will know she is his wife, she is an Uchiha, even if she doesn't “look like one.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a reference to Taking Back Sunday's MakeDamnSure, because when your emo phase and your anime phase intersect, you never really grow out of it.


End file.
